


Drowning

by ericaj318



Category: Shades of Blue (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: Woz is involved with a member of his unit, until his life begins to fall apart. Unfortunately, things between Woz and Regina are stronger then either of them knew.Wozniak/OC





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Woz, what are you saying?” Regina asked after he’d asked her to come to his office for a chat.  She had expected him to say they weren’t taking protection money for a while and not that they were putting a pause on their relationship. _

_ “Gina, I know this is a shock but things at home aren’t going well and Harlee and I are having our own issues,” Woz began, “You and I are just a complication I don’t need right now.  I know this is the last thing you want to hear but it’s essential for my sanity. Do you wanna transfer to a different unit? I’d understand,” he offered, hoping to ease the hurt a little.  If only she knew all the stress he was really under. _

_ Regina shook her head, “No, I don’t want to leave.  This team is my family. If you don’t need anything else, I’d like to back to work,” she lied, trying to keep her emotions out of the situation. _

_ Woz could tell she was hiding her real feelings as he nodded also not wanting to allow her to see how much this was the last thing he wanted to do. _

 

Regina shook her head as she sat on her couch in her townhome, a month later, thinking back on that memory waiting on the results of the pregnancy test she never hoped to take

She stared at the test as the minutes passed awaiting the results but she could already see both lines and she knew the answer.  After the three minutes were up, she knew for sure. Regina was pregnant and Woz was the Father. 

She took a deep breath and got dressed to head to the precinct, her unit, her family, had bigger issues to work out then what she just learned. When she arrived, Regina glanced toward Woz’s office and saw Julia at his desk, he and Harlee on the other side. Regina rolled her eyes at the sight of Julia before taking a seat at her desk to wait on their next move. As she logged onto her computer, she noticed no one was there. That could only mean one thing, they were all out on assignment or they’d voted against working for the feds to get their freedom.

Regina notices when Julia walks out followed by Harlee. Regina knew Harlee was after Julia on a different level, and she also knew Harlee and Woz were working their own angle on the FBI situation. She was moved from her thoughts by Woz calling her into his office.

She got up and made her way in, taking a seat on the other side of his desk, which he’d reclaimed. “What’s up, boss?” Regina asked. 

Woz looked, for a moment, as if he had something to say that wasn’t business related, but he visibly swallowed it. “As you can see, no one showed except for you and Tess,” he began to explain their next move but Regina was distracted by the sudden nausea taking over.

She attempted to hold it together, but lost her battle as she grabbed his trash can, hurling into it. Woz was immediately concerned, standing from his desk and moving to her side. He placed his hand on her back, pulling her hair away from her face until she was done.

“Are you alright?” Woz asked, once she sat back up, his hand reflexively landing on her cheek, “Do you need to go home, Gina?” his thick accent loaded with worry.

She shook her head, “I’m good, just something I ate, I’m sure,” she replied, “Get back to the plan,” she tried to distract him.

Woz shook his head, helping her stand and then laying her on the couch on the back wall of his office, “Just take it easy for a while, for me, ok?”

She rolled her eyes as she nodded, “Ok, are you leaving?”

He nodded, “I have some things to check in on.”

“Call me if you need backup,” Regina instructed.

“You know I will, Gina,” he gave her a small smile before he left his office, Harlee coming in almost as soon as he was gone.

“Hey,” Harlee began after watching Regina get sick after she chose to leave Julia alone for now. “You feeling ok?”

Regina nodded, “It came on all of the sudden. I tried to tell Woz, but he wouldn’t believe me.”

Harlee thought for a moment, “Regina, are you pregnant? I haven’t noticed you pmsing or binge eating in awhile,” she shared her suspicion.

“You really are one hell of a detective,” Regina laughed, “I found out this morning,” she revealed.

“Is it Woz’s?” Harlee followed up, causing Regina to nod. “I’m guessing you want me to keep it to myself?”

Regina nodded again, “Please. I can’t tell him. He broke things off between us and this won’t help him put his life back together,” she pleaded.

Harlee waved off her concern, “I have enough trouble with Woz right now. Your secret is safe with me. Want me to grab you some ginger ale?” she offered.

“That would be amazing,” Regina smiled before Harlee walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Woz walked back into his office to see Gina asleep on his couch. He got down on his knees to wake her.

“Gina, babe,” he let it out without thinking, “It’s time to wake up. We have a job to do,” he changed his tone back to a professional sound.

Regina shook her head as she slowly woke up, “Woz, was I asleep? I’m so sorry,” she began hurrying to sit up, which he helped her do, steadying her.

“Don’t worry about it,” he shook off her apology, “You needed it. Listen, we’re making an arrest tonight, are you up for some police work?” he asked, moving to sit next to her.

She nodded, “Always,” before she leaned toward him, taking his hands into hers, “Are you doing ok? We haven’t spoken in a while, and I’ve watched the world start coming down on you. You can still talk to me,” she offered, her eyes tender as she looked into his, filled with confusion.

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore, Gina,” he answered, keeping her hands even though he knew he should let go. “Thank you, but I will figure this all out. I always do,” he reassure her.

Regina nodded, “I know you do. Just don’t forget that we all love you, and we’re here for you too. Nothing can ever change that,” she added, leaning forward to place a small kiss on his cheek. She let go of his hands, and stood grabbing her ginger ale. “I’ll be waiting for the go signal,” she left his office without another glance. Her defenses were weakening and she wouldn’t jeopardize what he was doing for his family for her own needs.

 

Woz gave the signal and the entire team, he brought them back, move into the streets to make Stahl’s requested arrest. 

Harlee moved next to Regina as they buckled their vests, “You shouldn’t be going into these missions anymore,” she whispered.

Regina shook her head, “Harlee, I’m like four weeks pregnant. I think I have a while before I have to sit out our job. The vest will protect the area you’re concerned with, which I appreciate, by the way.”

“I know,” Harlee agreed, “But, we haven’t had a baby in the unit since my Christina was born. It’s exciting, especially given everything else going on. It’s hard not to be protective,’ she admitted.

“Thank you,” Regina smiled, “I promise to listen to you, though. There will come a point when I should ease back, and I know I won’t want to.”

“Always stubborn,” Harlee laughed, “That’s what makes you and Woz so good together,” she glanced his way, getting his attention inadvertently, “Someday, you two will make it work.”

Woz moved closer to the women, “Are you two ready to work or do you still have gossiping that needs to be shared?” he teased, but he’d been watching their entire interaction thanks to his concern for Gina after her incident. He noticed Harlee’s concern for Gina, adding to his own. 

“Sorry boss,” Harlee apologized, “You know how we get when we work together,” she joked back, though they weren’t allowed to work together because their friendship was a distraction.

He waved away their chatter, “Let’s go get this guy and hope it ends our affair with Stahl.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gina got into Woz’s car after they interrogated a source in their new plan to take down Stahl, he’d never let them go like he said. Woz got in after her, starting the engine when a call came through his radio.

The message shared that there was an attempted assassination of Julia which caused Gina to watch Woz’s face. His frown turned into a grimace, his eyes showed concern and sadness. Both made Gina’s chest tighten, knowing Woz’s history with Julia and seeing it still alive on his face.

“Did you say goodbye to me because you wanted to get back with Julia? Two women on the side was too much to manage?” she asked, her accusations escaping her lips without her realizing it.

Woz looked at her, his eyes showing surprise, “You think I told you we need to cool down so I could fix things at home so that I could get in bed with another woman? A woman who is very far back in my past,” he added, his tone harsh.

She shook her head, “She’s been around a lot and you won’t let us look into her. I know you say it’s because of what she’s done, but part of me thinks it could be more. I hate every single day that I have to be by your side because I can’t be with you the way I’m meant to,” she revealed, her heart on her sleeve as it crumbled into pieces.

“Gina,” his voice softened, “I am not seeing Julia. The pain you feel, I know it well, because I feel it too. Everytime I walk into the precinct and you’re at your desk, I want to walk over and kiss you. I want to bring you to my office and do more. I legitimately ended our relationship for my family, it’s that simple,” he confessed.

She shook her head, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought any of this up. We have a lot to do, to figure out with work. I’m just in my head,” she said regretfully causing him to give her a small smile.

“You’re in mine too,” Woz shared, before he put the car in drive and began their journey.

 

_ The day came to a close, the day that killed Regina’s heart, the day Woz ended what they had. Every part of her wanted to go in his office and plead with him to change his mind.  _

_ Regina began her walk out of the precinct when Woz’s voice stopped her. “Gina, can you come here for a second?” he called out. _

_ She turned and glanced at him, nodding as she stepped into his doorway, “What can I do for you?” she asked. _

_ Woz closed his door behind them, “I don’t like the way I ended things earlier,” he began. Gina’s heart skipped a beat, hoping he was about to tell her he changed his mind. “I want us to have a proper goodbye,” he continued, “I can’t lose you without having you one more time,” she revealed. _

_ Gina shook her head, “Did you really just call me in here to have sex? I did everything I could today to keep it together after you broke my heart and you call me in for this? Are you serious?” her anger was mixed with her pain, she was feeling an emotional overload. _

_ He stepped closer to her, laying his hand on her hip, “Sh, I know this isn’t right, what I’m asking, but you want it to. I just want to say goodbye the right way, one more time,” he leaned in, closing the space between them, placing his lips to hers.  _

_ Gina wanted to reject his advance, but she needed it just as much as he did. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he guided her back to his couch, lowering them onto it for one last time. _


	4. Chapter 4

Things got hotter and hotter before Woz’s son ended up in the hospital, Gina there by Woz’s side as his wife showed up. 

She gave Gina a very specific glare before moving into the hospital room to see her son. Gina looked at Woz, her nausea there because of her condition or that look. “Does she know?” she asked.

Woz nodded, “Someone told her everything,” he shared, “I’m pretty sure Stahl is responsible,” he was coming loose but then Julia walked in, taking over his attention.

Gina moved away to allow them privacy, preparing to go home as soon as she could tell Woz. Her heart beating rapidly as she realized her time with Woz was now knowledge to his wife, a woman who’d cooked for her and the rest of the family. 

Woz walked back to Gina’s side. She spoke, “I’m going to go home. You need to be here with your family,” she stated.

Woz interrupted her, placing his finger to her lips, “First, you are not staying in your home after a hit was just attempted on us. Second, we have to go back to the precinct, IA is going digging and we need to make sure there’s nothing to find.”

Gina was almost asleep on her feet, the first trimester fatigue more real then she’d expected, “I’m in. You have to drive,” she added, “I can’t keep my eyes open.”

“You are not one to sleep much. Looks like it’s finally catching up with you,” he teased before leading her to the car so they could save themselves.

Days later, Gina found out she was being benched temporarily. She knew it was Harlee keeping her from the danger they were facing, but she wondered what she’d told Woz to get him to agree.

Harlee revealed it without Gina needing to hunt it down. Harlee explained to Woz that if his history with Gina was discovered she’d be even more at risk. 

 

Gina was on desk duty through the rest of their war, even the takedown of Julia. She sat at her desk, waiting for Woz to walk in.

She had decided she needed to tell him about the pregnancy, she couldn’t keep it secret forever so it would be better to come clean. Gina flipped through paperwork, mindlessly, her ears listening for the familiar sound of Woz’s voice. 

Gina had no idea, per her current status with the team, that Harlee was bait to handle Stahl and that he took her, at least until Woz walked in.

“I want everyone out there looking for Stahl,” he ordered, “He has Harlee and we need to find out any property he might have taken her to.”

Gina stood, her heart dropping into her gut, “Harlee’s been kidnapped?”

Woz shook his head, “It’s the only thing that makes sense. Do you have any friends in the FBI? We need to find a location, a lead of some sort.”

Gina nodded, “I have a few from school. I’ll reach out,” she moved closer to him, forgetting all about revealing her secret. She reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, “We will find her.”

He squeezed back, wishing he could pull her into his arms. Her closeness would be a much greater comfort then anything else in this world, but he let her go and started to walk toward his office when the kid they were protecting stepped into the precinct.

Woz looked at him, “What are you doing here?” he asked.

The kid didn’t say a word. At the same moment, Gina stood with a location, about to share it when she saw the child pulling a gun out of his jacket. Woz saw it too, but he moved to slow as the kid pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight into his gut.

Gina screamed as she ran to him, dropping by his side, using her blazer to put pressure on the wound. 

“Guys, I have Harlee’s location,” Gina said through worried sobs, “Go get her and I’ll make sure Woz survives,” she ordered, the ambulance already called. 

Lowman took the paper from her hand before she leaned down, “You can’t leave me, Woz. Do you understand me? I won’t let you,” she pleaded with him to stay alert as she continued applying pressure to the wound, waiting on help.


	5. Chapter 5

Four Months Later…

 

Gina had avoided Woz after the doctors said he’d make it. His wife had come back to his side and she didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it for him. She had started showing, her bump under a blouse untucked with jeans the day Woz came back to work.

Gina stood from her desk, after she got word that Harlee had a new case to work, when Woz walked in for the first time since he’d been shot on that floor. 

He smiled as he saw Gina, until he got closer, and noticed her stomach more rounded then he’d remembered. 

“I noticed you didn’t visit me at all,” he announced himself causing her to look his way, her eyes glancing down at her stomach. 

She shook her head, “I didn’t want to mess up anything for you at home,” she walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. She pulled back, “I’m happy to have you back.”

Woz moved his hand and rested it on her stomach, “What’s this, Gina?” he asked, his eyebrows raised in suspicion. 

She inhaled through her nose, “Maybe we should step into your office,” she suggested, gaining a nod from him as he guided her there.

Once they were behind his door, he sat down on the couch where she joined him. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Woz asked.

Gina swallowed, “Woz, don’t get mad at me, ok?”

“I can’t make any promises,” he replied, gesturing for her to continue. 

“I’m pregnant,” Gina began, “I’m twenty weeks along and I’ve known since the day I threw up in here. I was going to tell you on the day you were shot, but you had other things going on,” she attempted to joke, catching a grimace from him.

“Were you planning on ever telling me?” he asked, in his mind were all the thoughts about why he couldn’t have a baby with her. His injury was much worse then he’d let anyone know. But, he loved Gina and this could be his chance at doing things the right way.

She took a breath, “I really don’t know,” she answered honestly, “We haven’t been together for awhile. I don’t want you to risk what you’ve worked so hard to put together.”

Woz moved his hand, placing it on her stomach again, gently, “Things aren’t going well at home and they never will. It should be us,” he revealed, “It should have always been you and I.”

Gina shook her head, “Don’t say those things unless you mean them. You are just getting back on your feet. I am sorry you found out like this, but give it time to sink in. This is a lot, and if you want to do this, for real, as ‘us’ then I want it.”

Woz nodded, “I will think about it, for you, but I already know where my truth lies,” he gave her bump a more firm grip. “Have you felt it move?” he asked. 

“It’s a girl,” she revealed, aware of how them having a daughter could make him feel after his past. “And no, not yet,” she moved to stand. “Harlee has a case that I promised I’d come help with. Think,” she repeated before leaving his office.

 

Harlee and Gina spent the day working her case, realizing things were not as clear cut as they initially appeared. Gina got back to the precinct to see Woz waiting at her desk. 

“You didn’t specify how long I have to think this over,” Woz began, offering a coy smile.

Gina laughed, “I’m pretty sure more then an afternoon would be necessary. Don’t you have a vengeance hunt to continue?”

Woz shook his head, “Nope, Intelligence took him because you and Harlee got the person they need. I’m about to speak to her, and you are off this case,” he ordered, standing with a visible wince.

She moved to him, “Are you ok? Did you come back too early?” she asked, waiting to ask why she can’t continue the investigation.

He waved off her concern, “I’m fine.”

“Ok, just take it slow,” she warned, “Ok, tell me your decision and why I can’t work on this case,” Gina lured.

He grinned, “I see what you did. I am choosing you and will be telling my wife tonight, it’s us,” he paused, “And, you’re off this case because it is going to turn into a war. One I don’t want you involved,” he explained, walking away before she could protest to either thing he said.

Gina shook her head, unsure of how to feel, about any of it.


	6. Chapter 6

“Woz, did you really leave your wife?” Gina asked, after they left the crime scene where Harlee’s boyfriend’s body laid. She wanted to be there for Harlee, but she wanted to be alone and Gina understood that, so she conquered what she could.

Woz nodded, “I told you, it’s us. Now, would you like to go back to your place because I don’t have a home anymore,” he joked, surprisingly calm about flipping over his entire life. 

“How are you suddenly ok with all of this?” she asked, “I’m happy about it, but I don’t understand.”

Woz moved forward, placing his hands on her arms, “I almost died, I did die for two minutes,” he began, “If I am alive then it’s my second chance. And, I’m not wasting it trying to make everyone around me happy. Now, can we go home? I’m exhausted,” he replied.

Gina shook her head, still unable to wrap her head around it, “Sure, we can go home. Tomorrow, we solve this,” she looked back at the scene, “I’m not letting Harlee hurt without getting her justice.”

“Neither am I,” he agreed, guiding her to his car.

 

The next day, they got word on the murderer, Woz bringing everyone to the scene without bringing in Harlee.

“She’s going to want to be here for this,” Gina commented, as they knocked on the suspect’s door.

Woz waved off her comment, “I can’t have her getting us in any deeper then we already are.” He knocked again with no response so he kicked in the door, wincing again, only noticeable to Gina.

They entered the apartment and found their suspect hanging, but it wasn’t self inflicted Gina and Lowman discovered as they looked over the body more closely.

“Woz, Intelligence killed him,” Gina stated, “This is a cover up. We have to bring Harlee in so we can take them down.”

Woz shook his head, “I can’t do that. She needs space from this. I’ll look into it,” he replied.

“Ramsey? Another meeting?” Gina asked, “Please be careful because I know you won’t take me with you.”

“You’re correct,” he replied before they were interrupted by a call from Tess, bringing them back to the precinct.


End file.
